The present invention relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to networks and systems used to access the Internet.
The Internet is a modern communication system that allows computer operators (users) to network with other operators as well as a variety of Internet databases (sites). These Internet sites often provide useful information, such as news and weather information, or offer products or services that can be purchased by users using, for example, credit card numbers.
Although the Internet is steadily increasing in popularity, many prospective users are unable to overcome the cost and complexity of gaining access to the Internet using conventional methods. First, a prospective user must purchase an expensive personal computer and appropriate software. Next, the prospective user must establish an account with an Internet access provider or on-line service provider such as America Online. The prospective user must master the operating system of the personal computer to establish access to the Internet. Finally, the user must search for useful and interesting Internet sites, often requiring the user to memorize and enter long and confusing uniform resource locators (URLs), or to search through pull-down tables for a desired Internet site. Faced with these hurdles, many prospective users become overwhelmed and abandon their efforts to gain access to the Internet.
Recognizing that there are a vast number of potential users that cannot afford to purchase a personal computer, or who are intimidated by personal computer operation, computer makers have sought to provide low cost and easy-to-understand Internet access systems. One such system is produced by WebTV Networks, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. The WebTV system provides a set-top box that connects to a user""s television and allows the user to access the Internet using a wireless input device, thereby eliminating the cost of a computer monitor, while providing a convenient data input method. However, the WebTV set-top box is comparable to personal computers in price, and requires the user to master much of the same expensive and confusing software that is used on personal computers. Therefore, although the WebTV system makes accessing the Internet somewhat less complicated, it remains too expensive and complex for many potential users.
What is needed is an Internet access system that is significantly less expensive than personal computers, and is as easy to use as a television.
The present invention is directed to a user terminal for a channel-based network. The channel-based network includes a system server, at least one user terminal, and at least one Internet site. The system server stores a master channel table that is downloaded, at least in part, to the user terminals in a scheduled manner. The master channel table includes a list of Internet site names, associated channel numbers, and Internet addresses.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, each user terminal includes a memory circuit (e.g., a flash or SDRAM memory) that is configured to store a local version of the channel table. In a menu mode, channel numbers and associated Internet site names stored in the local channel table are displayed on, for example, a television or other display device. The user terminal is provided with an input device (e.g., a device similar to a television remote control) that allows the user to select an Internet site from the displayed menu by entering the channel number displayed next to the selected Internet site name using, for example, a numeric keypad. When a channel number is entered, the Internet address (e.g., URL) associated with the entered channel number is read from the local channel table, and the user terminal is connected with the selected Internet site by transmitting the Internet address onto the Internet. By allowing a user to access internet sites using channel numbers, the user terminal of the present invention provides a key advantage over conventional networks that access internet sites using pull-down displays. That is, when a large number of Internet sites are stored in such pull-down displays, a user must perform the tedious task of locating and highlighting a corresponding site name or icon before accessing the selected Internet site. In contrast, similar to located a favorite television station, the present invention allows a user to enter a memorized channel number, thereby immediately accessing the selected Internet site without manipulating pull-down displays. Further, by storing and accessing the Internet sites using a channel table, the manufacturing costs associated with user terminals are significantly less than conventional personal computers.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, each user terminal includes a non-volatile memory (e.g., a flash memory) for storing a semi-permanent version of the channel table, and a volatile memory for storing a temporary version of the channel table. At the beginning of each user session, a control unit of the user terminal interacts with the network server to authorize the user session (e.g., by comparing information transmitted from a smart card with information stored at the server), and then copies the semi-permanent channel table from the nonvolatile memory into the volatile memory if the user session is authorized. By providing a semi-permanent channel table in the non-volatile memory, irritating delays caused by downloading channel table data from the server are minimized. Further, because the control unit only operates using the temporary channel table stored in the volatile memory, which is erased at the beginning of each user session, unintended access of, for example, a minor user to adult Internet sites, is avoided. In other words, each user terminal is provided with an innate security system because the control unit must copy the semi-permanent channel table from the non-volatile memory into the volatile memory before the user terminal can be used to access Internet sites.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, each user terminal downloads the master channel table from the network server over the Internet, thereby providing a local copy of the master channel table that can be accessed during a user session. As mentioned above, channel numbers and associated internet site names are then read from the local copy and displayed, for example, on a television, thereby allowing a user to access each Internet site simply by entering a selected channel number. By supporting channel table downloads from the server, updated channel table information is conveniently provided to each user terminal when the master channel table at the server is updated. Further, guest users are able to access personal channel table information at remote locations simply by identifying themselves to the server using, for example, a smart card.